


Need Any Help?

by remipachu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, idk what it's called but one of them trips onto the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: Yukina is stuck on cleaning duty after class. Just when she can't seem to reach the top of the whiteboard, someone comes in to help.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Yamato Maya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Need Any Help?

It was a boring after school day in May. Roselia’s practice would start within the half hour, but for now, Yukina Minato was stuck on after school cleaning duty. She glared upward as she stood on her tip-toes to reach the highest point of the chalkboard to wipe it down. Whose bright idea was it to write all the way up there anyway?

“Excuse me?”

Yukina paused from her task and turned around to see Maya Yamato from class 3-B standing at the door.

“Can I help you, Yamato-san?” she asked. Maya cleared her throat.

“Ah, my teacher asked me to bring some papers to your teacher,” she answered, looking around, “But she doesn’t seem to be here?”

“Indeed. She stepped out to go to the copy machine,” Yukina replied. She put down the erasers and walked over to Maya, who was looking at Yukina’s sadly incomplete task.

“Did you… need any help reaching?” she asked, looking at Yukina. A light blush dusted her cheeks. What she wanted to say was “Of course not, I can reach it myself,” but…

“...Yes, I would appreciate the help.” she avoided eye contact as she walked back over to the board and handed Maya one of the erasers.

The two got to work silently, and before long the chalkboard task was completed. Of course, Yukina’s work didn’t just end with the chalkboard, and it was understood without talking that Maya would continue to help her. Though it lightly wounded Yukina’s pride, she accepted the help without complaint, and soon the work was finished far faster than if it were Yukina alone.

“...Thank you for your help today, Yamato-san,” Yukina said, this time able to look Maya in the eye. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get to practice…”

Unfortunately she turned to leave right as Maya was about to hand her the papers, and the two crashed into each other, with papers flying everywhere and Maya landing directly on top of Yukina.

“Ahhhh, Minato-san! I’m so… sorry...” Maya’s voice quieted as she noticed exactly where she was. Yukina, on the other hand, stayed silent, her eyes wide. Maya looked really different up close. Her nose was somewhat pointed up, protecting her glasses from fully falling off. Were those light freckles dusting it? And her lips… They were...

In an instant the still silence that followed Maya’s apology turned into noisy scrambling which utterly failed to remove Maya from on top of Yukina, the both of them blushing madly. After a great effort which involved Yukina forcing herself to stay still while Maya untangled herself from the smaller girl, the two were separated, sitting on the floor not looking at each other. Their embarrassment filled the two of them so much, they didn’t hear footsteps approaching and the door opening.

“Yukina~” Lisa’s voice rang through the classroom as she entered. “It’s time to-- oh, Maya! It’s good to see…” Lisa’s greeting faded as she gazed upon the scene before her. Papers scattered all about the room, and two very red girls facing opposite directions. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Is everything okay with you two?” she asked. Maya bolted upright, pushed her glasses up and exited the room at high speeds. Lisa simply watched, even more confused than before. Meanwhile, Yukina slowly rose from the ground and dusted herself off and cleared her throat.

“Y-you were going to say it’s time to go practice, right, Lisa?” she asked, “Let’s go.”

Lisa slowly nodded, and the two left the classroom. Unbeknownst to Lisa, Yukina was thinking of a way she could possibly get in contact with the drummer of Pastel*Palettes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to follow my Twitter, I'm @cremecaramei!


End file.
